


Jedna tajemnica za dużo

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [67]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mój pierwszy dłuższy fick do tego fandomu, Ohana, Post Mpreg, Protective Steve, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016, alternative universe, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve nie znosił tajemnic, zwłaszcza jeśli dotyczyły one jego rodziny. Jeśli miał ich chronić, musiał wiedzieć o nich wszystko, a tym razem nie było to możliwe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział Pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  postać A zauważa, że postać B łyka podejrzane pigułki (fluff lub angst do wyboru, ale preferowałabym omega verse)
> 
> 29.08.2016 - 20:00
> 
> Moje pierwsze opowiadanie, które nie jest miniaturką do tego fandomu. Mośe nie będzie zachwycające, ale cóż, mam nadzieję, że do przyszłego roku wyrobie się z osiągnięciem lepszej normy. Jak na razie macie przed sobą to coś. Aktualizowane będzie w Tygodniu H50 i przed niedzielą, będzie tez jego koniec.   
> Wiem, że Piekło miało być w 30 minut... ale nie oszukujmy się, szkoda stracić taki prompt na coś krótkiego ;)
> 
> BETA pilnie poszukiwana! Tak jakby ktoś nie zauważył xD

          Nikt nie podejrzewał Steve'a o cierpliwość. Szczerze mówiąc, każdy kto go znał wiedział, że na początku coś robi, dopiero potem myśli. Tak też było tym razem. Znał Danny'ego już od miesięcy, gdyby ktoś go spytał, przyznałby, że zna go jak mało kto, jednak nie była to do końca prawda.   
          Już w pierwszym tygodniu ich znajomości zauważył, że Williams zażywał jakieś podejrzane pigułki. Na początku tłumaczył się przeziębieniem, później kontuzją kolana i innymi rzeczami, które tak naprawdę nie miały prawa bytu. W końcu miał swój status i choć jako omega, miał może gorszą odporność od alf, ale i tak nie był zwykłym człowiekiem. Jednak Steve darował sobie wnikanie o co chodzi. Oczywiście do czasu.  
          O wszystkim przypomniał sobie tego wieczoru. Jak co sobotę siedzieli na jego lanai całą grupą pijąc piwo po ciężkim tygodniu. To było już ich tradycją, by razem odpocząć i spędzić czas z nowa _ohaną_. Jednak tego wieczoru jak zawsze z wybiciem dwudziestej pierwszej, Danny zniknął w kuchni, wymigując się pójściem po kolejne piwo, mimo iż cały ich zapas stał tuż obok. Steve nigdy nie zwracał na to większej uwagi, aż do dziś. Wstał chwilę po nim i wszedł do domu, zatrzymując się dopiero w wejściu do kuchni.  
– Nadal bierzesz te leki? – spytał wprost, nie bawiąc się w głupie wstępy.  
– Steve! – Danny podskoczył, odwracając się szybko. – Tak, przecież mówiłem, że to z powodu mojego kolana. Gdy byłem nastolatkiem jedna głupia kontuzja sprawiła, że będę brał je już zawsze. Cóż, takie życie omegi. Nie ma to jak być alfą, któremu nigdy nic nie dolega – zażartował sztucznie.  
– Przecież wiem kiedy kłamiesz, jesteśmy partnerami, chronię twoich pleców codziennie przed wszystkimi zagrożeniami. Nie sądzisz, że powinienem coś wiedzieć? – McGarrett nie zamierzał tym razem odpuszczać, nie w tej sprawie.  
– Bronimy siebie nawzajem i to nic takiego. Tak jak mówiłem, kontuzja sprzed lat – uciął szybko temat. – A teraz choć lepiej do reszty, jeszcze pomyślą, że ktoś nas zaatakował po drodze.  
          Gdy Danny go mijał, Steve wciągnął głębiej powietrze, starając się wychwycić coś w zapachu mężczyzny. Jednak było tam to co zawsze, co znaczyło jedno, leki działały na jego organizm na okrągło, wgryzły się w jego ciało, zapach i krew, a McGarrett nie był lekarzem by określić co to było. Tym razem nie zamierzał tak tego zostawić. Danny należał do jego rodziny i miał prawo wiedzieć, jeśli coś było nie tak. W końcu to on musiał się o wszystkich troszczyć.

          Steve miał plan, a to nigdy nie znaczyło dobrze dla innych osób. Zwykle wiązało się z wybuchami, włamaniami lub czymś podobnym, po czym cały oddział miał problemy. Pierwsza zauważyła to Kono, może dlatego, że Danny zaczął go unikać po ostatnim spotkaniu w kuchni? Zazwyczaj to on był najbardziej wyczulony pod tym względem na jego humory. Może wiązało się to z jego zmysłami omegi, a może tylko z tym, iż to zwykle on zawalany był papierami, które przysyłał gubernator? Jednak to dziewczyna osaczyła go w jego gabinecie i wiedział, że nie do końca uda mu się wyjść stamtąd bez odpowiedzi. A przecież to on był tu alfą, jak mógł poddawać się przed betą...  
– Steve, wiem, że znów coś kombinujesz. Jeśli to jakuza, albo...  
– Nie, wszystko w porządku. Nie zamierzam znów wyjeżdżać, ani nikogo zabijać. Nie wiem o co się niepokoisz – zapewnił, próbując ją zbyć.  
– Widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Mnie nie oszukasz, wystarczyłoby już samo twoje krążenie w kółko, jakbyś był w klatce. A to ocenianie otoczenia jakbyś był w dżungli też nie pomaga. Zwłaszcza, że robisz to w kwaterze, a tu na pewno nie ma nic podejrzanego – zauważyła, zakładając ręce na piersi.   
– Gdyby coś było nie tak, wierz mi, pierwsza byś się dowiedziała. Przecież wiesz, że nie mamy teraz żadnej sprawy, a ja mam kilka problemów osobistych – skłamał gładko.  
          Kono przypatrywała mu się chwilę, po czym pokiwała głową. Steve zawsze był dla niej zagadką, choć traktowała go jak starszego brata. Ona i Chin podlegali mu, ale wiedziała, że w razie problemu zawsze może się do niego zwrócić. Nie był tylko szefem, był _ohaną_ , a dla nich znaczyło to więcej niż ktokolwiek chciał przyznać.  
– Znów twoja matka? Jeśli pojawiła się po raz kolejny w twoim mieszkaniu i je okupuje...  
– Nic aż tak strasznego. – Zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. – Dam sobie z tym radę, nie martw się. Powinnaś lepiej zająć się Danny'm. Ostatnio to on coś marudzi. Może problemy z Rachel?  
– O niego się nie martw, mam wszystko pod kontrolą. Bardziej martwię się o ciebie.  
– Nie masz o co – zapewnił, wstając i przytulając ją. – Dam sobie radę, jak zawsze.  
          Oboje wiedzieli, że na pewno da sobie radę, ale przecież nie musiał robić tego sam. Od tego miał ich, jednak dziewczyna nie kłóciła się więcej. Ważne, że wiedział, że w razie problemów miał się do kogo zwrócić. Nic więcej się tu nie liczyło, nie tym razem.

          Okazja na zrealizowanie planu nadarzyła się szybciej niż przypuszczał. Doskonale wiedział, że Danny zawsze ma dostęp do dwóch fiolek lekarstw, które łykał. Nie licząc oczywiście zapasu, który na pewno miał w domu. Jedna z nich znajdowała się w jego biurku w kwaterze Five-O, drugą zawsze miał przy sobie w samochodzie lub kieszeni spodni.   
          Z realizacją pierwszej części planu nie było problemów. Doskonale wiedział jak wyglądają tabletki, które łykał Williams. A załatwienie podobnych, jednak jako witamin nie było problemem. Kształt był jednym z najpowszechniejszych, owalne, lekko podłużne, nikt nie zauważyłby różnicy. Steve już o to zadbał. Podobnie jak o podmienienie leków w gabinecie. Dostatecznie często bywał sam w biurze, by mieć taką możliwość. Jedyny kłopot napotkał przy zamianie zawartości drugiej fiolki. To już nie miało być proste, ale w końcu był exSEAL, musiał dać sobie z tym radę.  
– Steve, możesz mi wytłumaczyć dlaczego odebrałem właśnie telefon od gubernatora w sprawie zniszczonego samochodu wczoraj wieczorem? – Danny wmaszerował do środka, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami, krzycząc już od samego progu.  
– Żadnego: Dzień dobry? Jesteś cały? W końcu wczoraj mogłem zginąć – zauważył, ignorując wcześniejsze pytanie.  
– Chcę spędzić jeden dzień z córką, jeden! A ty nie możesz powstrzymać się by czegoś nie niszczyć? Mam cie zamykać w pokoju, gdy chcę gdzieś wyjść? A gdzie w tym czasie była Kono i Chin? I co tak w ogóle tam się stało? - Williams zasypywał go pytaniami, podpierając boki rękoma jakby szykował się na wojnę.   
– To był normalny pościg – zaczął, na co Danny jedynie prychnął, jednak nie przerwał mu. – Podejrzany skoczył z balkonu na ten samochód, a ja za nim. Chin i Kono byli tuż obok i złapali drania nim zdążył uciec za daleko. Był handlarzem narkotyków, nie mogliśmy puścić go wolno. A to była na tyle prosta sprawa, że można było załatwić to bez ciebie.  
– Musiałeś skakać z balkonu? Skoro reszta była na dole, to mogłeś jak cywilizowany człowiek zejść po schodach i wtedy wyrecytować mu jego prawa. Jestem pewny, że reszta poczekałaby, byś ty mógł to zrobić – zakpił, opadając w końcu na krzesło. – Za jakie grzechy muszę się z tobą użerać?  
– Sam powiedziałeś ostatnio, że jesteśmy partnerami. Ja chronię twoje plecy, ty moje. A to, że w tym wypadku oznacza to wypełnianie druczków, no cóż, takie życie – zażartował Steve, co chyba nie do końca spodobało się Williamsowi.  
– Jak ja mam cię dość. Sam powinieneś wypełniać swoje dokumenty. To, że jestem jedyną omegą w oddziale...   
          Steve wyłączył się, jak to często robił dla własnego dobra. Danny potrafił prawić tego typu wykłady godzinami, a po nich i tak zwykle robił to o co został poproszony. Tak jakby nie można było tak od razu. W końcu, gdy spojrzał na niego, Williams wlepiał w niego zmrużone oczy po czym wysyczał:  
– Nie słuchałeś mnie, prawda? – I nim McGarrett zdążył wymyślić coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie, ten zerwał się z krzesłach i ruszył szybkim krokiem do swojego gabinetu. – Tak, oczywiście, ignoruj mnie dalej. A ja i tak będę robił dalej swoje. Bo kto jeśli nie ja, prawda?  
          Trzaśnięcie drzwiami i szczęk zaciąganych rolet rozległ się echem po kwaterze. Cóż, Danny był ostatnio trochę emocjonalny, ale nadal był Danny'm. W tym względzie nic się nie zmieniło. Steve miał już znikać w swoim gabinecie, zająć się zaległymi raportami, gdy zauważył na podłodze fiolkę. Nie musiał zerkać dwa razy, by wiedzieć co w niej jest. Była tylko jedna możliwość i to był chyba jego szczęśliwy dzień. Po podmienieniu pigułek, fiolkę zostawił tam gdzie ją znalazł. Był pewien, że Danny zacznie jej niedługo szukać. I w tej chwili jego plan w końcu nabrał pełnego rozmiaru. Czekała go jeszcze wizyta u Maxa, ale to była już formalność. W końcu będzie mógł rozgryźć w pełni swojego partnera.

          Jego pojawienie się w kostnicy nie było niczym dziwnym. Co prawda od kilku dni nie trafiło tu żadne nowe ciało, jednak czasem lubił wpadać by pooglądać znalezionych NN. Zawsze istniała możliwość, że będzie to kolejna sprawa dla Five-O. Co dziwne, właśnie te zazwyczaj przebiegały najgorzej, a przynajmniej tak mówił Danny.  
          Widok Maxa jedzącego kanapki, gdy tuz obok leżał trup, były już normą. Ich patolog był dość oryginalny, ale może tez przez to był najlepszy w tym co robi. Jako beta nie miał nigdy problemu ze względu na swój status i chyba powinien z tego powodu się cieszyć. Każdy go szanował, bo wiedzieli, że gdyby nie on, inni nie zauważyli by tych wszystkich szczegółów na ciałach zmarłych.  
– Steve, co tym razem tu robisz? Nie mam dla ciebie nowych ciał, choć jedno wygląda dość podejrzanie. Mówią, że to śmierć naturalna, ale...  
– Cześć, Max! – McGarrett przerwał mu szybko, nim ten wdałby się w słowo tok. Może i był niczym przy Danny'm, ale nie miał na to teraz czasu. – Mam do ciebie inną sprawę tym razem. Mógłbyś to zbadać i powiedzieć co to jest?  
          Steve wyjął z kieszeni kilka proszków, zabranych z fiolek Danny'ego. Resztę miał dobrze schowanych w swoim biurku, gdzie był pewien, że nikt poza nim nie zagląda. Max wstał, zerkając na jego wyciągniętą rękę, po czym spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.  
– Jestem patologiem, nie zajmuję się zwykle takimi rzeczami. Nie możesz tego dać do toksykologów? To jakieś nowe narkotyki? – zaciekawił się mimo wszystko.  
– Nie, na pewno nie narkotyki. Potrzebuje jednak wiedzieć co to jest i chcę to zrobić po cichu. Do tego potrzebuje właśnie ciebie, kogoś komu mogę zaufać – zaznaczył, kładąc proszki na tacę obok.  
– To coś ważnego? Bo jeśli tak...  
– Zajmij się tym jak będziesz miał chwilę, jedynie o to proszę. I o dyskrecję. Nikt nie może wiedzieć, ani Kono, ani Chin.  
– A Danny? Może on zna kogoś...  
– Nie, Danny przede wszystkim nie może wiedzieć. Tylko ty i ja – przerwał szybko, podkreślając swoje słowa. – Mogę na ciebie liczyć w tej sprawie?  
– Tak, mogę się tym zająć. Jednak to dziwne, że nie chcesz by nikt wiedział – zauważył, mierząc go wzrokiem.  
– Proszę cię jedynie o to. Wyjaśnię ci wszystko, gdy już będziemy wiedzieli co to. Obiecuję – zapewnił.  
          Gdy tylko Max pokiwał w końcu głową, mężczyzna podziękował i ruszył ku wyjściu. Chciał dowiedzieć się, co takiego ukrywa przed nim Williams. Bo jeśli to tylko kolano, to wszyscy wiedzieli równie dobrze, że te proszki nie były mu potrzebne. A on zapewne miał problem i uzależnił się od czegoś, co dawno powinien rzucić. Dlatego tydzień bez leków dobrze mu zrobi, a gdy w końcu dowie się prawdy, jeszcze mu podziękuje. Steve był tego pewny i z tą myślą wsiadł do samochodu. Bo on tylko troszczył się o swoją _ohanę_ , a w rodzinie nie powinno być tajemnic.


	2. Rozdział drugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę późno, ale mam nadzieję, że to dobre zakończenie drugiego dnia Tygodnia H50.  
> Do zobaczenia już jutro z nowymi tekstami ;)

          Minął ponad tydzień, a Steve nie zauważył żadnej różnicy w zachowaniu Danny'ego. Nie utykał, nie skarżył się na kolano, ani nawet nie przestawał biegać na każdej z akcji. Czuł się świetnie, co tylko potwierdzało założenie McGarretta, omega nie potrzebowała lekarstw. A to, że codziennie brał je do tej pory, były tylko przyzwyczajeniem. Teraz musiał znaleźć tylko dobrą okazję, by to przyznać przed resztą. Wiedział, że pewnie nie zostanie to zbyt dobrze przyjęte, ale przecież on tylko o nich dbał! Czego chcieć więcej?!  
          Jednak innego zdania było Kono. Może dlatego, że była kobietą, albo nie szukała niczego szczególnego w zachowaniu Danny'ego, zauważyła jak z dnia na dzień wyglądał coraz gorzej. Cienie pod oczami, które tłumaczył bezsennością, lub kolejna nocką nad dokumentami. Blada cera, która niby była była dla niego zwyczajna, ale coraz bardziej szarzała. Ospałe ruchy, gdy tylko nie gonili zbiegów, wyjaśniane brakiem kawy. Tak jakby Williams na wszystko miał swoją własną wymówkę, jednak Kono wiedziała lepiej. Coś tu było nie tak i nie zamierzała tak tego zostawić.  
          Kalakaua miała w planach zatrzymanie Danny'ego po pracy, tak jak ostatnio Steve'a. To było najlepsze rozwiązanie, jeśli miała do czynienia z alfą. A mimo iż Williams miał niższy status od niej, nigdy nie dawał szansy by to poczuła. To on rządził w każdej sytuacji i nie jeden raz kark schylali przed nim nawet alfy, co już każdego przestało dziwić.   
          Jednak nim miała na to okazję, zadzwonił telefon, a sądząc po grymasie na jego twarzy, mogła być to tylko jedna osoba na świecie. Każdy wiedział, że ta mina zarezerwowana była na rozmowy z Rachel, jedynie ona mogła doprowadzić go do prawdziwego wrzenia. A biorąc pod uwagę jego krążenie po gabinecie, tak było też tym razem.  
– Przecież wiesz, że zrobiłbym wszystko! Czy to dla ciebie problem raz zrobić coś o co ja proszę? Wiesz, że... – Mężczyzna zamilkł na moment, zapewne słuchając słów byłej żony. – Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił, wiem co jest najważniejsze. Ale sądziłem, że minęła już faza w której utrudniamy sobie życie! – przypomniał, co raczej w niczym nie pomogło. – Okej, niech więc tak będzie! Cześć!  
          Williams opadł na chwilę na krzesło, rzucając mało delikatnie telefonem na biurko. Kono nie wiedziała czy rozsądne będzie wejście do jego gabinetu właśnie teraz. Z jednej strony cieszyła się, że w kwaterze jest tylko ich dwójka, jednak z drugiej... Steve o wiele lepiej wiedziałby co zrobić. Może zaczepiłby go jakoś, lub wszczął kłótnie o drobnostkę, ale na pewno pomogłoby to Danny'emu. Tak już działali i choć czasem ich nie rozumiała, to była pod wrażeniem ich zależności.  
– Muszę na chwilę wyjść. – Dziewczyna usłyszała nagle, gdy omega niespodziewanie pojawił się koło stołu konferencyjnego. – W razie czego jestem pod telefonem.  
– Wszystko w porządku? – spytała dla pewności, choć wiedziała, że po raz kolejny usłyszy kłamstwo.  
– Tak, nie masz się co martwić. Powinien wrócić jeszcze dziś. Cześć – rzucił, po czym zniknął na drzwiami.  
          Dziewczyna nie liczyła, że zobaczy go jeszcze tego samego dnia. Coś tu było nie tak i zapowiadało się, że będzie tylko gorzej. A jeśli tak, to Danny powinien odpocząć i zebrać siły na tą batalię. Bo problemy było zawsze, ale trzeba było mieć jeszcze energię by się z nimi zmierzyć.

          Alfa chodził zadowolony z siebie od kilku dni. Nie musiał mówić wszystkim o co chodzi, wystarczyło, że on już nabrał stuprocentowej pewności, że Danny'emu nie była potrzebna chemia, którą szprycował się co dnia. Może i omega znikała częściej, jednak każdy mógł mieć swoje problemy i będą co najwyżej musieli porozmawiać o tym jak znajdą chwilę. Ale on osiągnął swój cel, a każdy punkt planu został zrealizowany, no może prócz jednego. Jednak to zmieniło się tego dnia.  
          Telefon od Maxa nie zaskoczył go. Szczerze, tylko na niego czekał już od kilku dni, jakby jego analiza miała być ostatecznym potwierdzeniem, kto tu jest najlepszy. Odebrał niemal na natychmiast rzucając szybkie przywitanie.   
– Steve, mógłbyś przyjść do mnie jak będziesz miał spokój? Musimy porozmawiać o tym co mi przyniosłeś. Bo trochę nie rozumiem po co ci te leki – wyznał od razu patolog.  
– W tej chwili mamy sprawę, ale jak tylko się zakończy stawię się u ciebie. Ale wszystko okej, tak? To nic groźnego? – spytał tak dla pewności.  
– Nie, to leki wydawane na receptę. Żadne narkotyki ani nic nielegalnego. Ale chciałbym o tym porozmawiać, tak alby nikt inny nie słyszał – przypomniał, w końcu dyskrecja była prośbą McGarretta.  
– Oczywiście. Sprawa nie zajmie nam długo, góra jutro pojawię się u ciebie – obiecał.  
          Jednak nie do końca mógł dotrzymać słowa, biorąc pod uwagę, że kolejnego dnia, zamiast stawić się w królestwie Maxa, biegał po ulicy goniąc podejrzanego. Mężczyzna była alfą, jak zresztą większość ich zbiegów. Ten jednak był aż za dobrze wyszkolony i biegli za nim już którąś ulicę. O wiele łatwiej byłoby pokonać tą trasę samochodem, jednak ich zbieg korzystał tylko z mało dostępnych ścieżek dla pieszych, których, jak na gust Danny'ego, było na tej wyspie zbyt dużo. Jednak nikt nie znał okolicy tak dobrze jak exSEAl, w końcu to były jego tereny i nikt nie miał prawa tu uciec.  
– Danny! Biegnij od północy, jest tam wąskie przejście, którym przedostaniesz się szybciej! Kono i Chin zrobię kółko i zajdą go od drugiej strony. Ja będę gonił go dalej – wydał rozkazy, nim wszyscy się rozdzielili.  
          Cały oddział wiedział, że w pewnych sprawach trzeba słuchać Steve'a i nie chodziło tu wcale o status. Gdy byli na akcji, nie liczyło się nic innego, tylko zaufanie do siebie nawzajem. A nikt nie znał zespołu lepiej niż alfa, w końcu dlatego on nimi przewodził.  
          Cała akcja przebiegła bez problemu. Gdy McGarrett dobiegał do powalonego już na ziemię podejrzanego, nie pozostało nic innego jak skuć go i wyrecytować mu jego prawa. Nie miał ich teraz za wiele, na pewno nie po wszystkich zbrodniach, których się dopuścił, jednak takie były ich obowiązki i tego musieli się trzymać. Jednak było już po sprawie, a za kratki miał trafić kolejny groźny przestępca. W końcu taka była ich praca.  
– Świetna robota – pochwalił wszystkich Steve, gdy policyjny radiowóz już odjechał. – To co, grill wieczorem na moim lanai?  
– Jeśli masz w pakiecie piwo, to wchodzę w to – zaśmiał się Chin.  
– Ja też chętnie. Przyda nam się chwila odpoczynku – zgodziła się ochoczo jego kuzynka. – A co z tobą Danny?  
          Cała trójka spojrzała wyczekująco na stojącego obok Williamsa, który co dziwne nadal dyszał po niedawnym biegu. Może nie był to krótki bieg, jednak już dawno powinien dojść do siebie. Kobieta zbliżyła się do niego i złapała delikatnie za ramię.  
– Wszystko w porządku? Może usiądziesz...  
– Nie trzeba, zaraz dojdę do siebie – wykrztusił między oddechami.  
– Nie wygląda to dobrze, może powinniśmy kogoś wezwać? Zrobiłeś sobie coś w czasie biegu? Może oberwałeś i...  
– Nie, zaraz...  
          Danny próbował coś powiedzieć, jednak nie dawał już rady. Nogi się pod nim ugięły i wylądował na jezdni kaszląc i próbując złapać oddech na przemian. Steve stał obok nie mając pojęcia co się dzieje. Był szkolony w takich sytuacjach, powinien zareagować automatycznie, a jednak to był Danny. Tu nie działały zwykle procedury, które były mu wbijane przez lata do głowy.   
          Nim ukląkł koło niego, Kono już dzwoniła po karetkę, a Chin starał się udrożnić drogi oddechowe, mówiąc do Danny'ego bez przerwy.  
– Spokojnie, zaraz będzie dobrze. Postaraj się nie wierzgać i brać choćby płytkie oddechy – tłumaczył spokojnie, przytrzymując zwijającego się Williamsa. – Masz problemy tylko z oddechem, czy...  
          Nie było dane mu skończyć. Nagle Danny zwinął się w kulkę, pomimo przytrzymujących go rąk, a jego ciało przyjęło pozycję obronną. Jednak w tym samym czasie ucichł jego kaszel i ciało zamarło. Steve delikatnie odwrócił go na plecy i dopiero wtedy zaczął wpadać w panikę.  
– Jest nieprzytomny – wymamrotał jakby do siebie, nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. – gdzie do cholery jest karetka? - zapytał nagle głośniej, zwracając się do Kono.  
– Zaraz tu będą, nie mam pojęcia co się stało. Przecież jeszcze chwilę temu było dobrze – nie dowierzała, kucając koło nich.  
          Może i było dobrze, jednak z minuty na minutę stan omegi się pogarszał. Każdy z nich o tym wiedział, pilnując jego tętna i oddechu. Sami nie wiedzieli co mogą zrobić dla niego więcej. Podobnie w karetce, gdy lekarze podłączali go do tych wszystkich pikających urządzeń, Steve nie miał pojęcia co tak naprawdę tu robi. Nie chciał co prawda opuścić swojego partnera nawet na krok, jednak wiedział, że był zbędny.   
          Czuł się bezużyteczny, patrząc jak ciało Danny'ego znika za drzwiami, a obok biegnie sztab lekarzy. Miał nadzieję, że tylko zdawało mu się, że puls omegi zwolnił na moment, gdy pojawili się na progu szpitala. Miał nadzieję, że to wszystko jakiś głupi żart i zaraz obudzi się i wszystko będzie w porządku. Jednak siedząc na krzesłach, przed salą badań powoli tracił nadzieję, zwłaszcza, gdy dosiedli się do niego Kono i Chin, którzy tuż za nimi dojechali do szpitala.  
– Wszystko będzie dobrze – pocieszała go Kalakaua. – Danny jest silny. Cokolwiek by to nie było da radę.  
          Każdy z nich miał taką nadzieję. Dlatego z niepokojem patrzyli na zegarek, który nieubłaganie odliczał kolejne godziny. Dopiero po ponad godzinie zobaczyli lekarza, który wyszedł z sali, zdejmując ubranie ochronne. Jednak krew, która na nim była nie niosła ukojenia.  
– Jesteście rodziną Daniela Williamsa? – spytała dochodząc do nich.  
– Jesteśmy z jednej jednostki policyjnej – wyjaśnił szybko Steve. – Co z nim?  
          Lekarka spojrzała na nich niepewnie, po czym zagryzła lekko wargę.  
– Jego stan jest stabilny w tym momencie. Jednak szczegółowych informacji udzielamy tylko rodzinie – wyjaśniła, niepewnie na nich zerkając, jakby spodziewała się niezbyt miłej reakcji.  
– Jestem jego dowódcą. Mam prawo wiedzieć, co...  
– Niestety. W dokumentach pana Williamsa jest szczególnie zaznaczone komu możemy przekazywać informacje o jego zdrowiu – przerwała mu. – Jest tam wpisana najbliższa rodzina, a także kilka innych bliskich osób.  
– Na pewno tam jestem – rzucił pewnie alfa. – Steve McGarrett.  
– Znam pana i niestety dlatego nie mogę udzielić żadnych informacji. Nie jest pan wpisany na listę – wyjaśniła dla pewności.  
          Steve opadł ciężko na krzesełko, nie wierząc w to co usłyszał. Jak to możliwe by Danny zataił przed nim informacje o swoim stanie. Może zapomniał go dopisać, lub...  
– Pani Kalakaua, mogłabym panią zaprosić do gabinetu? – Lekarka zwróciła się do Kono zaskakując wszystkich. – Nim przybędzie Rachel Adams, to pani jest głównym pełnomocnikiem pana Williamsa.  
          Jej słowa zaskoczyły wszystkich, zwłaszcza dziewczynę. Spojrzała po swoich towarzyszach, po czym pokiwała głową. Ruszając za kobietą, rzuciła jeszcze zmartwione spojrzenia swoim partnerom. Nikt nie rozumiał co tu się działo, ale najważniejszy w tym wszystkim był Danny i jego zdrowie. Teraz to to było priorytetem.


End file.
